


blurred lines

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: another post reveal fic no one asked for, but youre getting it anyway :), or wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: After the reveal, Lena wants nothing to do with Kara. But when Alex needs her help at the DEO, she goes, of course, but only because National City needs help. Working alongside someone you hate isn't exactly easy. Especially when you're in love with that person too.Based on the episode titles "Event Horizon, Stranger Beside Me, Blurred Lines, and In Plain Sight."





	1. Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I know. "Another post-reveal angst fic?? come on! be original!" i hear you. but come on, they basically wrote the fics themselves with those episode titles. i couldn't NOT write this. im super busy with school so i cant promise a regular update schedule.
> 
> shout out to @lastdaughterofthehouseofel for beta-ing this

Lena has been betrayed before. Many times. Her own family accounted for the majority of those times, starting right when she was born. If Lena were being honest, somewhere in the world Lillian was probably planning to betray her at this very second. So she shouldn’t be so surprised when Lex told her that Kara was Supergirl. She shouldn’t feel this betrayed or hurt. But she does, and a small part of her is annoyed at that fact. 

But when you’re in love with your betrayer, the betrayal feels more like a knife twisting into your chest with every breath. 

Lena had always thought of Kara as her soft landing. Any time she had a bad day, she went to Kara. Kara, who, at any hour, was happy to talk about her soft days at work, her articles, an interview that she did and got a funny response for a question, the latte she had that morning. Kara was a reporter, and she worked hard, but Lena never really thought of her as strong in the way that she was (that is: running from something that’s trying to kill you without also not having an emotional breakdown). So when Kara got trapped in Lex’s death maze in Kaznia, Lena was more than a little stressed at having to try to keep both herself and Kara calm. But it seems now she didn’t need to worry, because that building could’ve exploded and Kara would’ve flown out just fine. 

So naturally she pretends she’s fine when she sees Kara at game night the next week. And the next. And the next. 

Three weeks have gone by, and while she continues to attend game nights, she doesn’t enjoy them. Lena finds herself instead screaming _ why didn’t you tell me? _ every time she looks at Kara. Which, unfortunately, is a lot of the time. Another thing she shouldn’t be surprised about. Even from their first meeting, Lena has never been able to keep her eyes off her. 

Finally, it happens. It was surprisingly uneventful. A school bus had just lost control and was about to slam into a car in the middle of National City, and Lena just happens to be nearby to watch the show. When Supergirl sees her, she makes her way over. Lena can feel tears threatening as the blonde walks up to her. 

“Kara?” she asks, her voice sounding cold and hateful. 

“Lena, I can expl-“ Before Supergirl gets any further, Lena feels her fist clench tightly and she watches seemingly outside her own body as Supergirl reels back from her punch. 

Amid the gasps of the crowd around them that had watched Supergirl save the bus, Lena turns on one heel and stalks away before she can do any further damage. Her hand aches, and a glance down tells her that her first two knuckles are already turning purple. She can hear Kara calling her name, asking her to wait, but Lena’s first instinct is to get away. So that’s what she does.

The tears are spilling over now, fast and true, and Lena has to duck in an alleyway to avoid anyone hearing the sob that claws its way up her throat and out before she can stop it. She knows she shouldn’t have done it. She didn’t even _ mean _ to hit her. It just happened, and now she had to live with that. It didn’t even make her feel better. Over and over like a broken record she can see the look on Kara’s face as Lena says her name, the way she called out to her when she left. 

Minutes or hours later, Lena manages to take a few deep breaths and calm herself down enough to step out of the alley feeling a little more in control of herself. She easily merges with the crowd of people on the sidewalk and begins the walk back to L-Corp. In the throng of people pushing around her, she wonders if Kara is somewhere nearby, watching her through a dozen buildings. Thankfully the crowds have calmed down enough that Lena is able to make it back to L-Corp fairly unimpeded. 

Standing in the elevator, the magnitude of what she just did finally hits her. She can already see the headlines that are surely being written at this moment:

“Billionaire Lena Luthor Punches Caped Hero” 

“The New Lex Luthor? L-Corp CEO Punches Super in Public Rage”

This was going to be a PR nightmare at the least. At worst, it would put her on every government watchlist she wasn’t currently on. Then there was the matter of Kara. She would show up eventually, asking for forgiveness that Lena wasn’t ready to forgive and begging to explain. Much too soon, the elevator dings and shakes her out of her thoughts. The doors slide open, and for some reason, she had been expecting chaos, but the office hall was clear except for Jess working diligently at her desk.

“Good afternoon Ms. Luthor!” Jess greets her cheerily, and Lena forces a smile. 

“Jess, have Gary from PR come up to my office.” She says as neutrally as possible. “As soon as possible, please.”

Jess’s forehead crinkles just the _ slightest _ but it’s gone in an instant. “Yes, Ms. Luthor. Do you need anything else?” 

“No, that will be all.” Lena says, then turns sharply to enter her office. 

\--

Gary from PR was not thrilled, to say the least. Lena had to interrupt him several times to remind him not to ask questions above his pay grade. But eventually he left to get his team on clean up duty. It wouldn’t look good, but the stocks shouldn’t drop too drastically. It’s not like Supergirl was actually hurt, right?  
The next thing on the agenda was a very deep glass of whiskey. 

Lena didn’t normally get drunk. She was, what Lex liked to call, a functional alcoholic. She usually drank at the end of her days to take the edge off the stress. But tonight she wants to forget what happened today. She wants to forget the beautiful blonde that kept looking at her so desperately. She wants to forget blue eyes falling back after being hit across the face. Most of all, she wants to forget how much she loved that blue-eyed blonde.

She’s gone through an entire bottle when her phone rings. It’s 10 PM, and she doesn’t need to look at her phone to know who’s calling. But she does look, if only to see Kara’s contact photo of the two of them in her office, grinning at the camera. If only she could go back to that moment. She clicks decline and takes another sip of her drink. 

Almost immediately, her phone starts ringing again. Maybe it’s the whiskey, but this time she picks up. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Lena grounds out before Kara can say anything. 

“Please, Lena, I just want to explain.” Kara begs. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you.” 

Lena laughs. It feels like another person is talking when she says, “It’s fine, Kara. This was never going to work, was it? A Luthor and a Super. I should have expected it at some point. Was our friendship even real, Kara? Or was it just a way for you to keep tabs on the last Luthor that’s not in prison or on the run?” 

There’s a shaky breath on the other side of the phone, but Lena’s so angry she can’t bring herself to care that Kara is probably crying on the other side. “It was real.” Kara says quietly, her voice pitched up-- presumably from the tears. “All of it.” 

“I don’t want you to call this number again.” Lena snaps, her anger renewing at the gentle way Kara said it. “In fact, I don’t ever want to see you again. Goodbye, Kara.” Lena presses the ‘end call’ button before Kara can say anything else. 

It takes all her self control not to fling her phone across the room. How _ dare _ Kara think she can make things better by a simple explanation? As if this whole thing would go away just because she _ thought _ she was justified? After everything that Lena did for her, for _ Supergirl _, and Kara never thought to tell her that they were the same person? 

In the end, Lena finishes off another half-bottle before passing out on her office couch, clutching her phone to her chest with the photo of her and Kara smiling up on the screen.  
\--

The next day, Lena wakes up on her couch feeling like her mouth was stuffed with cotton and her head pounding. After using her private bathroom to freshen up, Lena sits down at her desk to go through her morning routine of checking her emails and catching up on the news. As she’s scrolling through her inbox, one catches her eye. It’s from a rival company of Catco’s, and the subject line is suspiciously ambiguous. She clicks it open and skims it over. To her surprise, it’s an offer to buy the remaining shares in Catco, as well as buying her out as the CEO. The offer is reasonable, and these people know more about running a media empire than she does. Surprisingly, Lena finds herself legitimately considering the offer. After all, nothing tied her to Catco now that she and Kara were no longer speaking. 

Lena glances at her phone apprehensively, half expecting there to be some sort of stupid “good morning” text from Kara like there usually was. But Kara was honoring her request and her phone sat blissfully empty. Turning back to her email, Lena clicked the ‘reply’ button and began typing. 

A few hours later, she is working on the blueprints for L-Corp’s next project when her phone buzzes. Idly, she picks it up and glances down to see who was texting her, and frowning immediately when “James” is the name that fills her screen with text messages. 

_”You’re selling Catco?_

_“Lena, why?”_

_“Is it something I did? You didn’t need to sell a whole company just to get away from me.” _

Lena sighs. Of course James would think this is all about him. 

_ “Nothing to do with you, James. Just time for me to move on. I am, however, impressed that they contacted you so soon.” _ Lena types back.

_ “I’m editor in chief. They had to contact me.” _ came James’s reply almost immediately.

Lena sighs and sets the phone on her desk face down. Arguing with James wasn’t going to get her anywhere and would only serve to make her angrier. She swivels her chair around to face the balcony and stares out the window. Her mind wanders for a moment, and she finds herself briefly considering what Kara is doing. On instinct, Lena dwells on the thought of Kara going about her morning routine at Catco before shutting the daydream down with an iron fist. She didn’t care what a liar did in the mornings. 

She turns back to her computer and gets back to work.

\--

Lena collapses on her apartment couch that evening with a glass of wine and a book. She would normally be watching the news at this point in her day, except she had overheard that Supergirl saved someone in the city today and it was bound to be all over the nightly news. The last thing Lena wanted was to see Kara’s face again. It would bring up too many reminders of the last time she saw her in her Supergirl suit. 

That afternoon, Lena had contacted all of the shareholders at Catco and told them her plan to sell. They seemed split about the topic—some hated the person she was selling to, some didn’t care. But ultimately as the majority shareholder, the decision was Lena’s. Part of her wants to text Kara and tell her that it was her fault, but she knew Kara would already be blaming herself. Lena basks in the idea of Kara wallowing for the tiniest of moments. It serves her right. She lied to Lena for _ years _, the least she could do was feel bad about being the reason that Lena sold Catco. But why did the thought of Kara crying because of her make Lena feel like she was going to jump out of her skin? 

She chugs the rest of her wine.


	2. Stranger Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to @lastdaughterofthehouseofel for beta-ing this !!!!! <3

For the next week, Lena mopes around her office. She tries to bury herself in work, but whenever she visits the lab, her lab manager asks her when they should continue work on the newest Kryptonite-proof suit for Supergirl. Lena knows that she’s just excited to be working on something for the famous hero, but it took every ounce of her will to not just scrap the whole project. But she had a contract with the DEO to finish the suit-- if Lillian Luthor taught her anything, it was that Luthors’ always uphold their end of a contract. They might change the outcome of a deal or sneak in consequences, but they always delivered what was agreed upon. 

So she pushes the project to a later date, citing the fact that they had other projects that were more important that they need to focus on. 

“But, Ms. Luthor, Supergirl protects all of us! What could be more important than helping keep her safe?” The lab manager asks, sounding more like a child than a top researcher in her field. 

Lena schools her face into a composed mask. “Supergirl can take care of herself. I pay you to run this lab, not put your biases on my research just so you can fangirl over a blonde haired alien.” Lena snaps.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” The lab manager says, crestfallen.

Lena tries not to stomp too hard out of the lab. 

Being contacted by the Danvers’ sisters was going to happen eventually. As much as Lena didn’t want to talk to either of them, she was slightly thankful that when her phone buzzes a week after her phone call with Kara it was Alex on the other side. 

“Director Danvers,” Lena greets in her most formal tone. 

“Lena. We need your help at the DEO.” Alex says, stress and worry obvious in her voice even though Lena could tell she was trying to stay professional. 

“I’m sure the DEO has the resources to figure whatever it is out without me.” Lena replies. She can already feel the anxiety of seeing Kara again stirring up in her belly. 

“We tried.” Alex says, her voice sounding a tinge more desperate. “We need you down here. Brainy is out with Supergirl, we need another tech genius on the computers. They’re flying blind since the alien crashed the computers. Trust me, I tried everything I could before calling you.”

Lena didn’t answer for a moment. On one hand, it felt good to be needed. Lena knew she could get the computers up and running for Brainy and Supergirl, and part of her was happy that she was still their first choice of tech support. On the other hand, she would need to talk to Kara again. Work with her. Lena was still angry and hurt by the lying by everyone around her. She was still mad at Alex too, but now was obviously not the time to have it out with the elder Danvers. Part of her wanted Kara to struggle just a little bit. 

“Lena? I don’t know what happened with you and Kara, but you need to hurry. National City is in danger and we can only hold them off so long without any backup!” Alex yells. 

Lena sighs. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. For National City,” she adds when the silence feels awkward. 

“I’ll have someone brief you.” A soft click is all the indication Lena gets that the call is ended. 

Lena opens the top right drawer of her desk and presses a button underneath the lip of the opening, and with a soft hiss a panel opens to her left, revealing her DEO suit that Alex insisted she keep the last time she had to race over to the DEO to help them out. She had said something along the lines of “not having to waste an extra minute and a half tracking down a suit in the middle of a mission so keep it and change before you show up”. At first she had refused, but Alex insisted that she would make Winn her partner at the next five game nights if she refused. 

So Lena had a panel installed in her office for the suit. It was very Batman of Gotham of her, but she had figured it’d be more likely that she’d be in her office if Alex needed anything. She quickly pulls the suit off the mannequin and steps into it, zipping up the back with practiced ease. Tying her hair back into a tight ponytail, she steps out of her office and tells Jess that she will be gone for the rest of the day and to cancel any meetings. 

Lena calls her driver around, and while she waits she scans the city for signs of whatever alien is attacking them at the moment. She can’t see or hear anything from where she is, but the air is oddly thick, the pedestrians scurrying around her keep their heads down and talk quietly as they go. Lena can tell something is wrong somewhere, but Supergirl and Brainy are keeping it contained to another part of town. Her driver finally pulls around, and Lena steps into the car and directs him where to go. 

As her driver speeds towards the DEO, the anxiety and anger over seeing Kara and Alex finally hits her. They both lied to her. For _ years _. She shouldn’t be helping them. This was a mistake. Lena stares at her lap, her hands shaking in either rage or nervousness, she can’t tell. She squeezes her hands into tight fists and tries to focus on what she will need to do at the DEO. Go in, restart the computers, and get the hell out of there. She probably won’t even need to talk to Kara at all. Alex, she can probably stomach. At least for a few minutes. 

The driver pulls up to the DEO building and parks on the curb. He gets out to open Lena’s door, but she’s so ready to be done with this whole ordeal that she’s already out of the car before he can grab the handle. Taking a deep breath, Lena composes her face into a tight mask that is usually reserved for boardrooms and stalks into the building. 

An agent immediately greets her. “Ms. Luthor. I’ve been sent by Director Danvers to brief you of the mission.” 

Lena gives him a tight nod as he motions for them to begin walking towards the headquarters.

“At 1300 hours, Supergirl was sent to confront an alien force that is, as of now, being called Gargantuan that was attacking the Southwest side of National City. She attempted to talk to him, but was immediately attacked. Ten minutes after the initial attack, she called for Agent Dox as back up. It is unclear why she requested him specifically, but he immediately responded. We believe that Gargantuan has hit an underground DEO facility that houses our server mainframe, which has knocked out all electronic communication except for Bluetooth comms. Speaking of,” the agent pulls a little flesh colored earpiece and Lena’s heart sinks to her stomach, “I’ve been instructed to give you this.” He holds his hand out to Lena for her to take, and she hesitates long enough that he clears his throat and shifts it forward again. She plucks the earpiece from his palm, but doesn’t put it in. 

“So you need me to bring the computers back online.” Lena says, more statement than question. 

“Yes ma’am. Director Danvers is in the field with Agent Dox and Supergirl, but we’re flying blind. We also can’t give them any warnings without our cameras up.” The agent motions to the earpiece. “Director Danvers is asking for you. I’ll let you get started.”  
Trying not to think about it too much, Lena shoves the earpiece in her ear and sits down at Brainy’s desk and immediately begins typing. Without the server mainframe, the screens are just black, but it isn’t too hard to get into the basecode of the computer. 

“Lena? Are you there?” Alex’s voice comes into her ear suddenly. 

“Of course, Director. I’m rerouting your computer system through L-Corp’s private server frame. It shouldn’t take too long to have these back up.” 

_”Lena?” _ another very familiar voice asks incredulously, causing Lena’s heart to stutter momentarily. Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by a very painful sounding crash. 

“Supergirl?” Alex asks, sounding slightly panicked. 

Lena shakes her head. What does she care if Kara got thrown into a building? She was fine-- after all, she was _ Supergirl _. She probably didn’t even feel it. Lena flexes her fingers over the keyboard once, as much concern as she would let herself show before going back to typing quickly. 

She focuses on that place inside here where it’s just her and the task at hand. Distantly, she can hear Kara’s voice through her headpiece, but it’s merely a speck of sand that swirls away in the waters of her mind. Lena reroutes the DEO computer system almost automatically; her brain tells her fingers what to do before she can even process that she’s done it. It’s comforting, working this way. Nothing can hurt her when she’s like this. She doesn’t have to think, doesn’t have to feel. She’s confident, powerful, capable. Here, in her mind, she is safe. 

A bright flight suddenly flashes as the DEO badge appears on the screen. 

“We are back online.” The agent that Lena assumes Alex left in charge says from behind her. “Director Danvers, Supergirl, you have enemies approaching the residential district on the Northwest side of town.” 

Lena says nothing, she simply leans back in her chair and stares at the computer screen. It’s showing her a map of National City with three dot to represent Kara, Alex, and Brainy. For a moment, Lena tries to guess which one is which before her attention is called back to the mission. 

“Lena, we need you to help guide Supergirl. Agent Vasquez is on me and Brainy is helping civilians.” Alex’s voice commands her down the ear piece. 

“Surely Supergirl can use her x-ray vision?” Lena scoffs before she can stop herself. “Wouldn’t you normally have one person to help from headquarters in a normal mission?”

Alex lets out something that sounds like a mix between a sigh and a groan. “Lena, the thing we’re facing out here is seventy-feet tall and has spikes covered in a lead compound that blocks Supergirl’s vision. I thought Agent Ryan briefed you?” 

“He failed to mention that this thing is 70 feet tall.” Lena says as she turns to face the more detailed map in the center of the room. “Did Supergirl lose a 70 foot alien?” 

“I did _ not _ lose him!” Kara suddenly interjects in a way that a child says they didn’t have cookies before dinner. 

“Sure you didn’t.” Lena snorts. “It looks like there’s been a disturbance on the corner of 5th and Oakwood.” Behind her, Lena can hear Agent Vasquez telling Alex to go to a position several streets over. Oddly enough, no one had mentioned that Brainy was virtually on his own. Perhaps being a twelfth level intellect allowed one the ability to put up more of a fight without the need for backup. Lena figured she shouldn’t question their methods too deeply. She just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

While she waited for Supergirl to fight Gargantuan, Lena did some research in the National Alien Archives on anything resembling their malignant beast. There were no reports of Gargantuan sightings on earth, but apparently the species was incredibly well known throughout the galaxy. Gargantuan wasn’t the species’ official name, but Lena understood well enough. A race of violent, angry, reptile like creatures, the 70 foot lead spiked beasts were prone to temper tantrums and outbursts that could level a city. Their only known weakness was one thing earth had an abundance of: water. 

“Kara, take Gargantuan to the bayfront.” 

“The bayfront?” Kara yells, and Lena winces in her seat. 

“Yes, the bayfront.” Lena snaps, a bit harsher than she intended to. She tries to keep her tone professional as she says, “‘Gargantuan’ is unable to handle large amounts of water. If you get him to touch the water, he should become subdued enough to contain.” 

A few minutes pass, and Lena takes to pacing around headquarters apprehensively. Suddenly she sees the main map dot take a sharp turn over the water.

“Supergirl, _ what are you doing? _” Alex asks through the headpiece in a panicked tone.

“I got this, Alex.” Kara says, and Lena can hear the determination in her voice. 

“Supergirl? What’s going on?” Lena asks.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kara says at the exact same time Alex says “She’s going to take him underwater.”  
“The water alone should be enough to keep him subdued,” Lena says, confusion clouding her brain. “What happened?”

“It turns out that the water just made him angry.” Alex explains. “She’s going to lure him out.” 

“I got this, guys.” Kara says, panting slightly. 

Lena purses her lips together. She wants to tell Kara to be careful, but she resists the urge. Better to be aloof and professional. Besides, she was still angry. 

Several minutes of tense silence fill the DEO. Lena can practically hear her own heartbeat. Her fingers begin to ache from the tight, white knuckled grip she has on her chair’s arm. 

“Threat secured.” Alex finally, _ finally _ says, and Lena allows the breath she didn’t realize she was holding to woosh out of her lungs. 

“Supergirl, if you ever do anything like that again, I’ll throw you in containment myself.” Alex snaps, but even Lena can tell that the threat is half-hearted.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara replies, the smile on her face audible through the earpiece.  
\--

An hour or so later, Lena is finally told she is allowed to go home. Well, they said to go home, but really Lena was planning to go back to L-Corp to finish the work she was so rudely pulled away from. She had spreadsheets to analyze, research results to look over, and board members to appease. 

So naturally Kara threw a wrench in her carefully crafted plans. 

“Hey, thank you for helping us out today.” Kara says shyly as she walks up to where Lena is standing near the staircase. 

“I wasn’t exactly given much of a choice.” 

“Still, thank you. You saved a lot of people by getting us back online.” 

Lena nods, and they stand in awkward silence for a few heartbeats. 

“I need to get back to L-Corp.” Lena says finally, a little flush and uncomfortable from being so close to the person she loved and hated so fiercely. 

“L-Corp? It’s nearly 9 pm, shouldn’t you go home?” Kara asks, a touch too dramatic to be totally comfortable. 

“Well, you did kind of interrupt my normal working hours.” Lena points out. “I have things I have to finish.” 

“At least let me fly you back to L-Corp. It’s faster than driving!” she explains before Lena can even open her mouth to argue. 

Lena raises an eyebrow at her. She starts to argue, but Kara is already moving towards the window. 

“I won’t take no for an answer, you know. If you drive, I’ll just carry the car.” 

She knows she isn’t winning this battle. When Kara got her mind fixed on something, it was easier to just let it happen. 

“Fine. Just this once. I’m serious about you not coming back.” 

It’s the first allusion she’s made towards their fight all day. The effect is immediate. Kara’s hand drops, along with her face. Blue eyes darken like rain clouds over a sea--even her shoulders slump forward like she’s bearing the weight of the world on them.

“Just this once.” Kara whispers. 

Silently, Lena takes the hand Kara holds out again, and in a rush of air, they’re flying through the air. Lena squeezes her eyes shut and tightens her arms around Kara’s neck. She may be pissed, but she _ really _ does not want to be dropped from a thousand feet.

Thankfully the ability to fly faster than a speeding bullet meant that they got to L-Corp in less than five minutes. Kara sets Lena down gently on the balcony and steps back. 

“That will be all, Supergirl.” Lena says formally. She was shaking from the flight, but she tried to stand up straight. 

“Lena…” Kara starts, but the sentence dies as she looks at Lena’s face. 

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” Lena says tightly. 

“But I have things I want to say to you.” Kara says, taking a step toward her. 

But Lena spins around and goes into her office, flinging the door on her way in. Much to her dismay, Kara follows close behind. 

“Just let me explain!” Kara begs. 

“There is nothing for you to explain.” Lena’s patience is wearing thin.  
“Please, I just wanted to protect you.”

“Protect me? In my family, we protect ourselves from a very young age. I could have handled it, Kara. Admit it, it’s just because I’m a Luthor. Wouldn’t want me running back to Lillian with your real name in hand, would you?”

“Lillian knows.” 

Lena scoffs. “Of course she does.” She doesn’t have it in her to be angry at her mother for that right now. She would save that information for a more opportune time. 

“So you decided, on your own, that everyone else could know but I couldn’t? What about their protection? I have better protection than all of them combined, so that’s not an excuse.” 

Kara steps towards her. “Lena, you don’t understand.” 

“Try to come up with some better explanation than _ protection _.” Lena snarls. 

“It’s…complicated.” 

“What could possibly be complicated about telling your _ best friend _ who you really are?” 

Suddenly Lena realizes just how close they’re standing. Lena is standing with the back of her thighs against her desk. Kara is standing less than a foot away. She can see the constellation of freckles dotting her face, the long black lashes that are framing her face. The tiny scar on her forehead is crinkled to near non-existence. Kara is staring at her, her eyes dipping low before darting back up to meet hers. Lena’s heart pounds painfully in her chest.

She leans in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to donate, my Ko-Fi is ko-fi.com/axj0504 !!!


	3. Blurred Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning!!! This is the good chapter, my horny gremlins. Hope you enjoy :)

Of two things, Lena was sure. The first thing was this: she was a Luthor. The second thing was: Luthors’ were not supposed to kiss Supers.

But when had she ever followed the rules?

Every part of her rational brain was telling her to stop, that she was an _ idiot _ this would ruin everything. But the rest of her was screaming _ finally _.

As her lips touched Kara’s, it felt like being struck by lightning. Every nerve ending was firing at full speed. Kara’s lips were soft, and warm-- how had she held herself back this long? This was the best she had ever felt. It was almost automatic how she wraps her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders, giving her a gentle tug to pull her as close as possible. Kara thankfully complied, stepping closer and causing Lena’s thighs to dig painfully into the desk behind her. 

Kara licks the seam of her lips, and Lena readily complies to the obvious request. She opens her mouth, needy and wanting for _ more _. Kara wastes no time into licking into her mouth, causing Lena to whimper as she runs her tongue over both her lips and gets intimately acquainted with her tongue. Lena lets her hands run up into Kara’s hair, scratching at her scalp and keeping Kara’s lips firmly on hers. Every motion sent heat straight down her spine and into her core. Her clit was already throbbing painfully.

Lena nearly falls onto the ground when Kara pulls away suddenly. Lena groans slightly, her hands clenching tightly in an effort to keep the woman close. 

“Lena…is this smart? Should we be doing this?” Kara breathes, chest heaving and lips swollen from their kisses. 

The throbbing between her legs only grew as she took in the sight of Kara with mussed hair, her pupils near black as they raked over her. She pulls Kara in again and gives her a quick but deep kiss, licking into her mouth in one hot motion. 

“Fuck,” Lena gasps, “Just, _ touch me _.”

That was all it took for Kara to back her into the desk again, and, when meeting resistance, she wraps her hands around Lena’s thighs and lifts her onto the desk, and somewhere in the back of her mind Lena hears a crash as whatever was on the desk is thrown onto the floor. Kara pushes her knees apart and stands between them, her solid abs making contact with Lena’s clit. The pressure is nearly too much, and Lena can’t help the low moan that slips from between her lips. 

Kara swallows the moan with a kiss, then letting her lips wander across Lena’s jaw, earlobe, neck. Lena claws at her back and locks her ankles around Kara’s waist, causing the delicious pressure to return to her core and Kara to run her fingers along Lena’s back and sides, sending tingles down her spine. 

A loud ripping sound causes Lena to gasp, the cool air raising goosebumps along her arms almost immediately. She doesn’t get a chance to comment on her sudden lack of attire, as she is thoroughly distracted by Kara dragging her lips lower and lower, raising goosebumps that have absolutely nothing to do with the chill in the air. 

Kara kneels between Lena’s legs, allowing her lips to drag across a peaked nipple gently, dragging a groan out of Lena. A tug has her lace underwear falling to the floor. 

Lena looks down at her, half blind with lust but also disbelieving of this entire situation. She half expects to wake up in her bed, the sheets under her soaked and her core throbbing for her to take care of her own needs with her own methods. 

“Does it turn you on?” Kara asks, her voice guttural. “A Super on her knees for a Luthor?” She nips at Lena’s inner thighs, dragging her teeth along the way as she makes her way up to where Lena _ desperately _ needs her. “A Kryptonian making you beg?”  
“Please,” she begs pathetically. _”Kara.”_ Lena plunges her hand into Kara’s hair, desperately trying to get Kara to touch her already. And fuck, did she always have this dirty of a mouth? It was so hot hearing usually sweet Kara talk this way. Lena found herself wanting to draw every dirty word she could from that pretty mouth. 

_ Finally _ Kara dives into her slick core, licking her in long strokes. Lena can’t help how loud she moans, practically a scream of relief after the teasing. She was sliding around Kara’s mouth, smearing her arousal from chin to nose. As a surprisingly skilled tongue swirls around Lena’s throbbing clit, Kara reaches up and plunges in two fingers easily. 

The knowledge that Kara Danvers is inside of her is nearly enough to send her over the edge. She hates her, she loves her, she wants her to stay, she wants her to leave and never come back.

The single fact was this: Kara Danvers was fucking her, and Lena was unraveling in her hands. 

“I hate you,” She groans as Kara curls her fingers. 

“I know,” Kara replies, and presses her tongue firmly to Lena’s clit, sending her over the edge.

The world explodes as Lena climaxes, colorful spots explode in her vision as she leans back over the desk, only barely upright thanks to Kara’s firm grip on her hips as she grinds them into her mouth on instinct. 

After she comes down, Lena slides off her desk and Kara gives her a timid look. She knows what will happen now—what _ has _ to happen. 

“Get out.” 

“Lena…” 

“I made myself clear.” Lena draws up as much of her dignity as she can, given that she is naked and the person who made her that way is standing just feet away.

Kara looks like she is going to say something else but decides better of it and takes off through the window. 

\--

After Kara leaves, Lena realizes that she’s now naked in her own office with no spare set of clothes. The knowledge that she just had sex with her best friend--while she is in the suit that is the source of her anger--plagues her mind. Lena keeps picturing herself calling Kara by name, moaning and grinding as she tries to pull Kara closer. The way Kara looked up at her while she was kneeling before her, asking if her kneeling turned her on. The thought alone is enough for an unwelcome slickness to reappear between her legs. God, she needs to get home. 

She shakes her head slightly, trying to clear her mind. At her desk, she toes her torn bra that was discarded on the ground. It’s clearly ruined. Going over to the massacred DEO suit, she picks it up and holds it out in front of her. Kara managed to rip it straight down the middle. Lena supposes it will have to do for the walk of shame she would be doing out of the building. Sliding on the ruined fabric, Lena looks down at herself. She would have to hold the fabric together tightly, but it would be better than walking downstairs naked. 

She should have asked Kara to fly her home before kicking her out. 

The thought was ridiculous of course--but it would have been incredibly convenient to not have to call George around and walk out holding her clothes with both hands. But having Kara stick around…while Lena would have killed to be able to return the sentiment, she knew it was best for Kara to leave before Lena made any other mistakes. 

But did it have to be a mistake? Lillian and Lex would think so. They were probably already planning their latest assassination attempt for her. Lena knew it was wrong to want to pursue whatever this was with Kara. She had known she was in love with her for years now, but in some way she had been…removed from those feelings while working closely with her. Now that Kara reciprocated in the biggest way possible, those feelings were stirring and threatening to spill over. Lena’s chest started to ache. 

She tries to shove her feelings down into tiny boxes as she gathers her essentials and calls her driver around. Clutching her torn clothes against her tightly, she makes the very awkward walk of shame through the building that bears her name. Thankfully everyone had gone home for the night, but the idea of running into security or a janitor looking like this made her jump at every sound. Thankfully she manages to make it to the car without seeing anyone except George, who promises his discretion. 

When she gets home, she immediately changes into a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. Kara weighs heavily on her mind, and part of her wants to call her over to talk things out. That would probably be the smartest thing, except that Lena was far too stubborn for her own good. Let Kara wallow for a while, just to see how it feels. 

Lena would have to cease all contracts with the DEO. She couldn’t work with Kara now. She didn’t even know if she could look her in the face after what they did. But that was an email she would send tomorrow. Tonight, she goes to bed and tries not to think about the slight soreness that sits between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr about how mean it was to have Lena kick Kara out @oops-supercorptrash
> 
> next chapter lena finds out what was really In Plain Sight all along :) 
> 
> Ko-Fi: ko-fi.com/axj0504


	4. In Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta, but I hope you enjoy! five days to s5!

Lena manages to hold out for three months. Three months with absolutely no contact with Kara, Alex, or any of the other DEO team members. She disbanded any contracts she had with DEO, paying off investors when necessary and just pulling out of deals all together. L-Corp had gone on smoothly. Lena? Not so much.

She spends long nights in her office, spiking her coffee with whiskey and sleeping on her couch. For the first month, she stares at her phone every night, trying to convince herself not to call Kara just to see what she’s doing. Every time she manages to distract herself with work or meetings. L-Corp’s shares go up 200% that first month. 

The second month goes a little smoother. She manages to go out on a date with some dark- haired man from the neighboring tech giant by the name of Jack. Jack is nice—sweet, kind, the perfect gentleman. Even has a bit of an accent. Lena knows he’s the type of man that usually has a woman hanging all over him from the moment they meet. He takes her out to the fanciest restaurant in town—one Lena surprisingly has never been to—and she starts to make a mental note to bring Kara here on their next lunch before she remembers, and the now familiar pain plunges through her heart again. Jack tries to make conversation, but Lena is suddenly uninterested in talking. 

As Jack is taking her home, Lena weighs the pros and cons of sleeping with him. She knows he’s expecting it. Lena noticed his eyes were constantly on her chest, his hands brushing hers just a bit too often, a lip bite peppered in to top it all off. Jack was not a man the ladies said no to. Although sex with him could potentially convince him to push the deal she had proposed to his company, Lena couldn’t stomach the thought of it.

So when Jack kisses her goodnight she gracefully returns the peck, turns to the door of her apartment and promptly shuts it behind her with a click. 

The deal with his company doesn’t go through. Lena couldn’t find it in herself to care too much. 

In the third month, Lena tries to carry on with her normal life. She doesn’t know why she’s been so down—it’s not like she and Kara were _ dating _ or anything. 

The third month she runs into Alex. She was walking into her normal coffee place to grab a to-go cup of the strongest coffee they had. It was an errand she would normally send Jess to fill for her; but for some reason, maybe it was the sweltering heat of summer that eased off just a hair and a gentle breeze promising the cooler fall season on the way, Lena went to do it herself. 

Apparently this is also Alex’s normal coffee shop. Shit. 

She tried to duck back out the door when she spotted the familiar redhead, but it was too late. 

“Lena!” 

_ Shit _. “Alex! Hi,” She forces the words to sound normal, like she didn’t burn every bridge possible with her three months ago. “How’ve you been?”

Alex looks good. Happy, even. She’s kept her hair shaved short and she’s dressed in her usual leather jacket and skin tight jeans. 

“Good,” Alex replies, a tinge of uneasiness to her voice before she covers it with a slightly awkward smile that Lena doesn’t miss. “Things are good.” 

They stand in uncomfortable silence, Alex picking at the cardboard holder to her coffee cup and Lena staring at her shoes.

“We miss you, you know.” Alex says finally, almost softly to hear. “At the DEO. And game nights. Our teams are uneven now.” 

“Yeah,” Lena rasps, but doesn’t offer anything more.

A few people push past them, and Lena realizes she and Alex are standing in front of the door. She walks purposefully towards an empty booth, knowing that this conversation isn’t finished and as she expects, Alex follows close behind her. They slide into opposite sides of the booth in a quiet corner, away from any listening ears. 

Alex doesn’t look at her as she says, “Kara told me what happened.”

Lena can’t help but raise an eyebrow. “What exactly did she say?”

“That you know. About her.” 

Lena just nods carefully. If Kara didn’t reveal the fact that they had had sex on her office desk, Lena was not going to reveal that information to her sister in a public restaurant. 

“You knew, but you agreed to help us that day. Why?”

“You didn’t give me much of an option.” 

“You could have said no.” 

Lena thought about that for a moment. If she had said no that day, National City might have been decimated. Kara could have been seriously injured, not to mention the civilian causalities. 

“Alex, you know I couldn’t have.” Lena answers finally. 

Alex takes a breath, then asks, “What happened that night? All Kara told me was that you know, but something was off with her. Then you went and dropped all of your contracts with the DEO and cut contact. Kara begged me, _ begged _ me not to look into it. And I didn’t. No matter how many nights she spent at my apartment, crying her eyes out into a gallon of ice cream, I didn’t call you. But I have to know, Lena. What happened between you and my sister?”

Lena felt her heart stutter. She imagined Kara sitting on the same couch they had shared so many movie nights and heart felt conversations on crying. A tug from deep within her chest urges her to go to that imagined Kara and comfort her. She blinks a few times. 

“I’m sure Kara would have told you if she wanted you to know.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Alex snaps back. “Something happened, and it wasn’t just you telling her you know about her secret.”

The anger in Alex’s tone tells her everything she needs to know. Kara really had kept this from Alex, her sister and closest confidant. 

“It’s not your business, Alex.”

“The hell it is!” Alex practically yells, causing some of the other customers to look their way. Alex lowers her voice and says “It became my business when Kara starts throwing herself into every possible danger and won’t talk to me! It became my business when she shows up at my apartment at one in the morning crying with no explanation!” 

“We had sex!” Lena snaps finally, rubbing her temples. “Are you happy? We had sex that night, I told her I hated her, and we haven’t spoken since.” 

Alex blinks at her owlishly.

“You…_ what _?”

“You asked.” Lena shrugs, feeling like she was watching his conversation from somewhere outside her body. 

Alex leans back against the booth. “That was…unexpected.” She says distantly. 

“Like I said, you asked.” 

“So you had sex with my sister, then broke her heart and cut her off?” 

Lena flinches. “You don’t have to say it like that.” 

“But that’s exactly what happened, isn’t it?” 

“I suppose.” Lena says sheepishly. “To be fair, she did keep the bigger secret from me for years.” 

“Yes, but she was under orders-“ Alex starts.

“Orders that were bullshit.” Lena interjects. 

“-orders that required her to keep the secret from anyone who wasn’t need to know.” Alex finishes, giving her a withering glare.

“Oh come on, Alex, you and I both know those ‘orders’ were because of my last name. You government goons can use me all you want to get the technology and whatever science fair project you want to run, but I ask for something in return and I’m refused.” 

“Kara begged to be able to tell you. For months, she pleaded, showed them every evidence that you were good, that you weren’t your brother or your mother, and she was turned down. She almost broke protocol several times to tell you. But do you know what would have happened if she told you? The President of the United States threatened to throw her in prison and she looked him in the eye and said ‘you can try’. _ Jail, Lena._ She would have been thrown in some black site prison with kryptonite cuffs and forgotten about. When they saw that didn’t work, they threatened to have you sent to an old CADMUS facility that isn’t supposed to exist as a test subject. That’s only when she agreed to keep it from you.”

Lena didn’t answer, instead letting the words sink in. She knew how much Kara feared Kryptonite, how it made her feel like the skin was searing off her bones and the bones in her body feel like they were all shattering at once. She was willing to risk that for her. To live with Kryptonite attached to her at all times. Just to tell Lena her secret. 

Alex sighs when she realizes that the cold mask on Lena’s face was not going to be broken. She stands up and says, “She loves you, Lena. You asked her to never speak to you again, and she will honor that request until she dies. Even if it destroys her.” 

Lena gives her a tiny nod, not trusting herself to do anything more as Alex walks away. 

She doesn’t go into L-Corp that day. 

Instead, Lena has her driver take her back to her apartment, where she changes out of her CEO attire into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a scoop-neck tank top. She has Jess reschedule her meetings, then she sits down on her couch and does…nothing.

What can she do? She’s burned her bridges with Kara. How can you rescind telling the woman you love that you hate her? Obviously it was a front for what she really wanted to say, which was,

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

If everything Alex said was true, Lena’s feelings were reciprocated. But to make that jump, that first move, was petrifying enough to make Lena feel as if her stomach would empty itself all over her Prada couch. Was she even gay? Neither woman had made their sexuality clear in the past, and Lena had only seen Kara with men like Mike and James. Now that she was thinking about it, was Mike really his name? Or was it just another front? 

Either way, the sex they had that night was very real, and very, very, enjoyable. Kara certainly seemed into it. And Lena had no idea Kara had a dirty mouth like she did that night. Not that it wasn’t a huge turn on—it was like a wholly different person. So the real question was: was she having sex with Kara Danvers or Supergirl?

Lena ponders her situation for another two hours, absentmindedly tiding up her already spotless apartment as she goes. After coming up with no perfectly clear solution, she does the thing she’s been dreading for three months. 

It won’t work, she thinks. Kara is at work at Catco, Lena is across the city. If Kara comes, then she’ll face this. If she doesn’t, Lena will go into work like nothing happened. It was like some elementary school game of “She loves me, she loves me not”. Childish, she knows, but Lena couldn’t talk herself out of it. 

“Kara,” she says out loud. 

Her heart thunders in her chest. 

Less than a minute later, a feminine figure hovers outside her window. Lena hurries over and draws back the curtain and pauses, staring at the woman. 

Kara’s changed. She’s cut her hair, for starters. Her usually long blonde curls hang to her shoulders now, and bangs hang across her forehead. She looks older, like the three months apart have aged her by ten years. She’s in her super suit, which surprisingly now includes full length pants rather than the trademark skirt she had worn for years. It’s new, but it suits her, in a way. 

She realizes she’s starting, and hurries to open the window. Kara glides in easily, coming to land in Lena’s living room. 

“You came.” Lena whispers.

“You called.” Kara replies, her face guarded, fists clenched tight at her side. 

The roar of Lena’s heart is the only sound. This was stupid, she shouldn’t have done this, it was a mistake—  
“You look…different.” Lena forces out, trying for normalcy. 

“You told me you never wanted to speak to me again. It tends to change people.” Kara replies coldly. “Did you need something, Ms. Luthor?”

Lena wasn’t sure what to do. This new Kara was cold and…Kryptonian. This was not her best friend. 

Taking a shaky breath, Lena lets the words tumble out of her. “I wanted to apologize. I was wrong, Kara. I shouldn’t have pushed you away, I should have let you explain, and _ I’m sorry _”. 

The stony look on Kara’s face starts to crack. Lena can see her bottom lip twitch ever so slightly, just like she always does when she’s considering something. Lena’s seen the look a million times when Kara interrogates an alien. 

“I’m _ sorry _, Kara. I talked to Alex, she explained everything. I understand now,” Lena walks over to her and takes Kara’s hand, which surprisingly Kara allows her to take, her strong fingers flexing over Lena’s. “Please, Kara. I want my best friend back.” 

Kara’s lip wobbles slightly. “I want that too,” she whispers, silvery tears lining her blue eyes. “I’m sorry too, Lena. I should have told you, I should have protected you.” Kara slumps forward, tears running freely down both of their faces. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Lena whispers, pulling her into a tight hug. “I should have trusted you from the beginning.” 

“Can we start over?” Kara asks into her shoulder, both women still holding on tightly. 

“I’d like that.” Lena sniffs, pulling back from the hug slightly to look her in the eyes. 

“Then,” Kara says, sniffing, “My name is Kara Zor-El.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El,” Lena says with a watery grin, “My name’s Lena. Lena Luthor.” 

“This may be too forward upon our first meeting, Miss Luthor, but I must say, I think I’m in love with you.” Kara laughs, but Lena can clearly see the nervousness in her eyes. 

“Well, Miss Zor-El, I must say that I am in love with you too.” Lena replies, feeling like she might burst, and pulls Kara in and kisses her. 

This kiss was not like the last. The last kiss was full of passion, anger, and lust. This kiss was different. It felt more like a promise. A binding contract, pulling their hearts into one and promising to stay that way forever. Lena wraps her arms around Kara, who slips her arms around her waist. They press flush against each other, and Lena can’t help the heat that kicks up low in her stomach. Last time, she didn’t get the chance to find out what sounds the mighty Supergirl could make. She didn’t intend on making that mistake twice. 

Kara opens her mouth easily as Lena licks in. She lets her hands idly explore up and down this new suit of hers, letting her fingers trail gently over the house crest that sits over Kara’s heart. 

“This one comes off, you know,” Kara breathes as Lena kisses her way down her neck. 

“Does it?” Lena asks in a low rumble, glancing up at Kara’s face with a suggestive eyebrow raised. 

Kara pulls away slightly, and at first Lena thinks for a heart stopping moment that she’s done something wrong until Kara’s suit just…disappears, leaving only her normal clothes. She’s dressed in a pink button down and light blue jeans, brown dress shoes on her feet. 

“Interesting,” Lena tuts her tongue, giving Kara a long, slow once over. “You’ll have to explain to me how that works.” 

“Well, you see it actually comes from-“ Kara starts, all at once distracted, before Lena shuts her up with another kiss. 

“Not now,” Lena says, kissing her earlobe. “After I’m finished with you.” 

Lena pushes her towards the master bedroom, kissing her deeply as she goes. Kara shivers under her touch, goosebumps raising down her neck as Lena kisses it and starts to unbutton her shirt. She fumbles a few times, and finally Kara rips it off, buttons flying across the room. 

Lena laughs slightly and pushes Kara to sit on the bed. Tilting her head as she looks over the shirtless blonde, Lena straddles her lap and lets her head roll into a kiss. It’s short and teasing, and has the intended effect. 

“Lena,” Kara whispers, her eyes closed in pleasure, “Don’t tease me, please. You’re all I’ve thought about for months. I can’t wait any longer.” 

Lena lets her fingers run up Kara’s bare torso, gently unclasping Kara’s bra in the back and then letting her fingers drag over her exposed nipples. 

“Please,” Kara whines. 

“Sorry, darling, did you want something?” Lena asks, pinching her nipple slightly as punctuation. 

Kara grabs her hips and _ pulls _ and suddenly Lena’s clothes are off, torn to shreds and scattered across the room. Kara’s kissing her way up her torso, and _ oh, God, _ she lets her tongue rasp over her nipples. 

But Lena pushes her away, as much as the heat pooling between her legs begs her to keep going. “I believe I’m the one taking care of _ you _.” Lena chastises. 

She pushes Kara to lay back onto the bed, giving her one more kiss before sitting back and pulling her fingers to her mouth, wetting them, and then sliding them between Kara’s thighs. 

The reaction is almost immediate. Kara is _ so wet _, she slides two fingers in easily, causing a low groan to come from Kara’s chest. She works her fingers in and out, delighting in the way that Kara tilts her head back and closes her eyes as she moans when Lena touches her clit with her thumb

Lena switches positions, straddling her hips while keeping one hand behind her and inside of Kara. The slickness between her thighs betrays her, and Kara snaps her head up to look at Lena as she starts to grind across her abs. 

_”Fuck,” Lena groans, shoots of pleasure running through her as she moves. _

Kara clenches around her fingers, and Lena pumps and curls her fingers faster as Kara gets closer to the edge. The only sounds in the room are their heavy breaths and moans, and Lena plunges a third finger into Kara and presses into her clit as she climaxes. 

Kara bows forward at the same time, finishing all over Lena’s hand and bed sheets. They stay in that position for a few minutes, panting, and Kara holding onto Lena like she was the only rock in a roiling ocean. 

Eventually they come apart, Lena collapsing beside Kara and pulling the covers up over both of them. 

_“I want to try,” Lena whispers as Kara turns on her side to face her. “I want to be with you. I can’t promise perfection, but I want to try.” _

__

__

“You are all I could want, Lena.” Kara replies softly, kissing her forehead. “_We _ can try. Together. I don’t ever want to be apart again.” 

“Me either. I don’t know how I couldn’t have seen it before, but you were in plain sight all this time. I never should have doubted you.” 

“It’s okay, Lena. I shouldn’t have lied to you.” 

“We just had this conversation.” Lena points out with a soft laugh. “Let’s move on, shall we?” She snuggles into Kara’s side, who presses a gentle kiss into her hair. 

“I love you, Lena.” 

“I love you too, Kara.” 

And so they moved on—into their own forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me over on tumblr @oops-supercorptrash
> 
> if you feel so inclined: Ko-fi.com/axj0504


End file.
